


Don’t Remember to Forget me

by TheBlackberryKey



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A bit sad, Immortality, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Angst, Red String of Fate, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey
Summary: Ren struggles to regain his lost memories and the sight of a cherry tree in full bloom seems to be the only thing that can help him.





	Don’t Remember to Forget me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody  
> I participated in the UtaPri Tumblr Flashbang 2018 and this is my contribution.  
> I would like to credit the tumblr user idolboyhell  
> [Amazing artist blog](https://idolboyhell.tumblr.com/post/182617772990/title-of-fic-dont-remember-to-forget-me-author)  
> for the piece of art that goes with the fic  
> [Amazing Art](https://66.media.tumblr.com/62825c48cb0ca5f127426215a8e13672/tumblr_pmj4nl1YjE1w86xnmo1_1280.png)  
> Please go check out her amazing art!

Immortality. That was his curse.  
Other people would refer to it as an ‘ability’, but to Ren it had never been anything else but a curse. He was frozen in time, un aging and unable to die.  
He would never succumb to old age, and the likes of bullets, knives and even poison had no effect on him. He knew. He had tried.  
Ren had a roommate, Van, and just as Ren, Van was immortal, though Van seemed to cope with his immortality far better than Ren. Van strived in his youth, never complaining about anything. Ren figured it was because Van, despite them both being frozen at the age of 25, was still younger than Ren, being born at least 50 years after him.  
Ren had lost track of time. He didn’t know how long he had been alive anymore, but probably around 100 years. Honestly he didn’t care. The only thing Ren cared for at the moment, was to remember.  
A few weeks ago he had been struck with the immense feeling that he was forgetting something. Something important, but just what it was, he didn’t know.

That’s where he found himself now, sitting in the living room of his small shared apartment, sighing deeply as he thought, thought about what he had forgotten, and nothing came to mind. It wasn’t a dentist appointment, not Van’s birthday, nor had he forgotten to leave flowers at his mother's grave. It was something else.  
As Ren was sitting in his own thoughts a crease deepening between his eyes as he ran a hand over his face, the front door swung open and Van loudly entered their apartment.  
“There you are you gloomy old bastard” Van greeted as he threw his shopping bags on the kitchen counter.  
Ren barely acknowledged him with a grunt, but that didn’t stop Van, the man had a weird habit of not taking a hint.  
Van waltzed into the living room and threw himself on the couch.  
“Listen here Ren, I know you are having trouble with your memories and all that, that’s what happens when you get old, but you need to get outside, the cherry trees are blooming and it’s really beautiful. I’m sure that a change of scenery will get your mind onto something else” Van said as he looked at Ren with big brown eyes, but Ren had stopped listening.  
Cherry trees.  
Something hit Ren like an avalanche and he shot up from the chair. He had his jacket on in a swift movement and before Van could even react, he was out the door. Van was left back on the couch looking bewildered at the door, “I knew I was a good pep talker, but that was beyond even me” he mumbled to himself as he fished his nail polish set out from a drawer.

Ren was marching down the road. He didn’t know where he was going, but his legs were taking him and he knew it would lead him to something, something that would make him remember.  
Away from the bustling sounds of the city he came to a stop. A cherry tree stood in full bloom on a hill, and something drew him towards it. It was a grand tree, it’s long branches reaching up into the blue sky, making the cherry blossoms fall from above like snow.  
Ren breathed in heavily and let out a long sigh, and as he looked at the breathtaking tree a picture flashed before his mind. A face, blue hair framing it, but the features were blurry, the cherry tree was in the background in full bloom as it was now. And then he felt something, it was like an invisible hand laid on top of his shoulder and he could feel the warmth, the presence of somebody else. But when he turned around, he saw nothing but grass and trees.  
This was it. This place was somehow connected to his lost memories. There had been someone, someone important that he couldn’t remember, and this place meant something. Ren knew it and he didn’t care what it took to make him remember again.

Ren had stayed at the cherry tree for a while, in hope that another clue would appear, but nothing did. The sensation of another presence had disappeared as soon as it had appeared and Ren had stared at the tree, trying to figure something, anything out, but without luck.  
When Ren reached his apartment complex again he was greeted by the landlord, Reiji.  
Reiji didn’t have any ability, but his husband, Ranmaru, had one. The ability to talk to animals. It reminded Ren of a Disney princess, but he had learned the hard way not to make fun of Ranmaru’s ability.  
“Oh Ren-Chan, it’s been a while, how are you? Still having trouble with your memories?” Reiji asked as he spotted the orange haired man and stopped sweeping the sidewalk.  
Ren stopped in his tracks and smiled at Reiji, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, which gave Reiji all the answers he needed.  
“I’m still having trouble remembering, though I may have found a clue today, but I can’t help but feel like somebody actually wanted me to forget” Ren admitted, and it was true. Ever since he had remembered that he had forgotten something, it had felt like somebody had actually meant for him to forget, and that he wasn’t supposed to remember.  
“Well, I do hope you figure something out soon, it pains me to see you like this” Reiji said as he put a reassuring hand on Ren’s shoulder.  
Ren was about to answer, but he was interrupted by another voice, “Are you pestering him with his memories again? Gosh when do you stop being such a mom?” Ranmaru said from the door. Reiji turned around and smiled at him while Ren slightly frowned.  
“Just call me mama Kotobuki” Reiji said proudly as he patted Ren on the shoulder.  
Ren smiled at Reiji, appreciating his care, and then turned his attention to Ranmaru, “Talked to any cockatoos lately?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Only that noisy roommate of yours, he seriously looks like a cockatoo, where did you even find him?” Ranmaru answered with a snark.  
“eBay” Ren answered as he walked past the two men with a wave over his shoulder.  
Reiji walked over to Ranmaru and sighed, “He’s starting to remember what he was supposed to forget”  
Ranmaru looked down on his husband with a saddened look, which was rare for the grey haired man, “I know, but we can’t really do anything but watch Reiji” he said.  
Reiji sighed again as he looked to the open streets covered in cherry blossoms, “You’re right, but I do wish it would just go after the plan, this was after all what he tried to avoid”  
Ranmaru nodded and they stood in silence for a while. They both cared deeply for Ren, even though he had mostly forgotten most of the time they had ever spent together. But for the best. Or so they hoped. 

Van was still painting his nails when Ren walked through the door. The smell of nail polish hitting him hard.  
“Why, of all colors, are you painting your nails shocking pink?” Ren asked in bewilderment as he hung his jacket and saw what Van was doing.  
“Because pink expresses my mood now and it’s in honor of the fallen cherry blossoms” Van answered in a sassy tone.  
“Van I swear if you don’t stop being such a sassy brat I will dye your hair green” Ren threatened.  
“Ugh, at least make it a nice green and not a tacky light color, a nice emerald green maybe” Van said as he rolled his eyes at Ren.  
Ren swatted Van on the head as he walked past him, causing the brunette to flinch.  
“No! My manicure!” Van screamed in dread as he smeared some of the nail polish, but Ren was already behind the closed door to his room and he could hear how Van frantically ran around the house in search for something that could save his nails.  
Ren sighed. He had to go back to the tree tomorrow.

The next day Ren walked to the cherry tree again. He was certain that he would be able to figure something out with his lost memories if he went there again.  
This continued for weeks. Ren going to the tree everyday, sitting by it and every time feeling that presence of somebody who was there, but couldn’t be seen. The flashing memories had continued and Ren was starting to make sense of it all. There had been a man, his name and face unknown, but he had blue hair and Ren was sure his eyes were blue as well, as deep and vast as the ocean.  
This is what he had been seeing for the first couple of days, the same man but at different locations. Then the visions had changed to a white room, one Ren could only identify as a hospital room, he remembered it all to well from when his mother had been sick and later passed.  
The room was white and there stood a lonely bed with the blue haired man sitting in it, chords and tubes attached to his body. He was, or had been sick Ren had figured. The last thing Ren had seen had been his own hands stained with blood and he somehow wished he could delete that picture from his mind again. Maybe that was why he had forgotten it all in the first place, it was too painful to remember.  
Ren knew that the blue haired male had been sick and eventually died, but who he was and what he meant to Ren he still couldn’t remember, but he knew he had been important to him, he could feel a longing every time he saw him in his glances. And the biggest question was, what did the cherry tree have to do with it all? 

One day though, he wasn’t alone. A man with blue spiky hair was standing in front of the tree, the cherry blossoms falling slowly around him.  
Ren approached him slowly, he hadn’t expected to ever see anybody else out there.  
The mysterious man turned around before Ren had even reached him, and the blue haired man’s eyes widened in surprise. Ren stopped in his tracks as he looked at the man.  
“Ren” the man said in almost a whisper.  
“I’m sorry, but do i know you?” Ren asked, watching as the strangers face filled with realization and regret.  
“I’m sorry, no you don’t” he said as he was about to leave, but Ren stopped him, he didn’t know why, but he felt like he had to.  
“But you know me” he said as he looked at the man, “please, tell me what you know”  
“What makes you think I know anything?” The man said as he gently pulled his arm back and looked at Ren.  
“Your eyes, they were sad when you saw me, they remembered something”  
The man sighed and closed his eyes for a second, “First of, my name is Tokiya” Ren nodded and Tokiya continued, “Some people in this world are born with abilities, such as yourself. My ability allows me to see the red string of fate that connects two souls together”  
“You can see soulmates?” Ren asked as a sly smirk crept its way on to his face.  
Tokiya sighed, “I know, it’s cheesy, but that’s what I do”  
“And what does that have to do with me and you being here?” Ren asked, wanting to know what Tokiya knew and why he knew him, but Ren didn’t remember him.  
“I wish I could tell you, but that would include me breaking a promise to an old dear friend” Tokiya said as he shook his head slowly.  
Ren stared at him before he said, “Please Tokiya, I need to know, this is driving me insane, I lost my memories and no matter what I see or do or remember, it just won’t make sense”  
Tokiya looked at him for a second before sighing in defeat, “Ren you weren’t supposed to remember anything, and you must understand that I’m conflicted by telling you this, but your soulmate died 10 years ago, but somehow his soul is still connected to this tree”  
“What?” Was all Ren could manage to say.  
“He was a special case, he was born with two abilities, but that also caused him to be deadly sick”  
Two abilities, deadly sick, that would explain why Ren was remembering a hospital room and blood.  
“He had the ability to delete people’s memories, and to reincarnate” Tokiya stated as Ren nodded.  
“The reincarnation part is the tricky one though, one does not know when it will happen, or as what” he continued, but Ren had stopped listening. The world around him grew silent as he looked to the tree and saw a silhouette of a man with blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a mole under his right eye. And he remembered everything. How he had been sick, how Ren had cradled him in his arms and visited him every day in the hospital for 3 years, the sickness only getting worse. How he had met Tokiya, Reiji and Ranmaru 10 years ago. And how he had met him, in front of the cherry tree in late spring, and he remembered how he had died. In front of the tree, their tree, in Ren’s arms and that was when he had removed his memories.  
A single word left his mouth as he sat down on the grass, warm tears streaming down his golden cheeks.  
“Masato”

It had been 50 years since Ren had gotten his memories back, and he was still waiting. The pain was hard on him, but he was glad that he had gotten his memories back, without them, he wouldn’t be here today. Waiting.  
He was currently sitting in a cafe, sipping on a coffee. The cherry blossoms were falling gently on the streets and swirling past the window Ren was looking out.  
Ren hadn’t left the city, he was certain that if Masato were to ever come back as a human, he would know to find him here, so he was still waiting patiently.  
While Ren was sitting in his own thoughts the door to the cafe swung open, but it wasn’t until the newcomer stopped before Ren’s table that he looked up, and what met his gaze almost made him drop his cup.  
Short blue hair, a mole under his right eye and piercing blue eyes staring a Ren. A soft smile was visible on the other man's pale, beautiful face and he spoke in a soft voice, “Sorry to keep you waiting for so long”  
Ren was knocked out of his daze and he smiled in return and said, “It certainly took you long enough, Masato”


End file.
